


Got the number, will call one day

by Akrois



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrois/pseuds/Akrois
Summary: You can't say you love him, so you love him in a quieter way, a softer way
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Got the number, will call one day

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by the beautiful diamantrouge and is only here because of their support so
> 
> Go and read their stories cause it's good stuff

* * *

You're in love with your best friend.

You know you are in love in the way your heart skips a beat when he smiles at you, in the way your face warms up when he puts his arm around your shoulders, in the way your stomach churns and aches when he is surrounded by people nicer than you, kinder than you, better than you.

You can't help being in love with him, but you also can't help feeling like you'll ruin something if you say it, like you'll push him across an invisible line. Like you deserve nothing as good as him.

You can't say you love him, so you love him in a quieter way, a softer way, a way that won't raise dust or make for good poetry. 

You say you love him with your hands when he's tired and ill and you hold his hair back, tuck his blanket on him, keep him warm and safe.

You say you love him with different words, when he talks softly about the darkness he knows so well, when he confesses things he's scared to confess himself.

You say you love him with your eyes as you watch him sing and play and laugh at others, looking at the sun shining on him. 

You say you love him as you two stand together no matter what, shoulder to shoulder, even if the world wants to tear you apart.

You say you love him, but you don't say you love him, and you keep your aches and pains to yourself.

Fubuki says he loves you with his words, the declaration loud and clear. He says he loves you with his hands, warm and gentle around yours. He says he loves you and there's no space between your bodies, so close it feels like nothing can tear you apart. He says he loves you with his eyes, soft and watery like he's going to cry.

And, for the first time, you say you love him with your lips, for a kiss that was long overdue.


End file.
